Hogwarts'lovers
by U.C.S
Summary: My first RonHermione OneShotFF [by HollyAlexis Combs]


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters which you know from Harry Potter.

A/N: My first One-Shot FanFic about Hermione and Ron. Please notice that I am German and my English could be not good enough for you. In that case I will delete the story immediately.

If you like it, please review!

Hogwarts'-Lovers 

Hermione asked herself why he didn't answer. She almost waited for one week for his owl. She wrote him and asked him to visit her during the summer holidays but he hadn't answered yet. It was the second week of summer term and Hermione sat together with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and ate breakfast.

"Oh, Hermione! He will write, believe me!" "Why should I believe you, Ron?" "Which letter are you waiting for?", asked Harry who hadn't recognised. "Victor's of course." "You still correspondent with Krum?", Harry asked disbelieving. "Yes, what's the problem?" Harry looked at Ron and back to Hermione and said: "Nothing! You can correspondent with who you want, of course." "Thanks, Harry. If you two search me, I'll be in the library", she said taking her school stuff and went off.

"Why don't you tell her your feelings?", Harry asked Ron. "I can't. You know, she's so happy when she speaks about Krum. I don't think she loves me, too." "Maybe you should write her a secret message or something else", Harry tried to advise Ron. "Oh, yeah! That's what I really ought to do. Are you crazy?" "Ron, if you write her a love-letter and don't put your name under it Hermione will ask herself who it wrote. You can do it." "I should write her a love-letter and don't put my name under it, right?" "Yes, that's it!" "Okay, I will." "Good decision!"

Ron stood up and took his stuff. "I'm going to be at the library. See you later in lesson." "Yeah, see you!"

Ron went out of the hall and Harry stood up, took his things, too, and went to the common room. "Peeled Apple", he muttered and the portrait swung open. Harry sat down in a armchair next to the fire-place. Of course, the fire wasn't lit because it was middle of June. Half an hour later, Harry took his things once more, went out of the common room and went to the Green House where he had Herbology lessons. As he arrived the lesson had already started. At the end of the lesson, Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the castle together.

"Harry! Guess what!", Hermione said and sounded excited. "What?", Harry replied. "I received a love-letter! And I don't know who wrote it!" "That's not good!", Harry said and took a glance at Ron. "What is, if the letter is from someone who really likes you?", Ron asked. "I don't doubt it, Ronald. But I can't think of no one who would write me a letter." "Maybe it was the next one who we are meeting", said Harry, smiling. As they arrived at the Entrance Hall they met Neville. "Harry, please say it wasn't him!" "How could I? I don't know who wrote the letter! But, I'm sure it wasn't Neville!" "Thanks, Harry!"

After the next lessons, lunch, lessons and dinner, Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in the common room doing their homework. It was nearly midnight, when Hermione said "Good Night" to the boys, went to her head girls room going to sleep. But she couldn't sleep. She had to think about Ron and Victor.

Hermione woke up early the next morning. She dressed up slowly and went into the common room. Ron sat next to the fire-place in the same armchair as the evening before. It seemed that he spent all night there.

"Ron, Ron, wake up!", Hermione sat softly shaking his arm. Ron opened his eyes tiredly. "'Mione, what's wrong?", he asked her sleepily. "Did you spent the whole night here?" "Possible, I don't really know." "Oh, Ronald! Go off to bed now. I'm at the library if you search me." "See you later, Hermy!" He gave her his biggest smile. "No one has called me Hermy but Grawp. You're crazy, Ronald! Off to bed, now!" He left him taking a glance at him and caught his eyes. She turned her back on him and disappeared through the portrait hole. On the way to the library she read the letter from this mysterious "No name".

"Dear Hermione! 

_All the years I spent with you in classes, in the library and in the Gryffindor common room, I didn't recognise how beautiful you are. _

_But since the Yule Ball 3 years ago, I have been in love with you. _

_I don't want you to know my name yet but I soon will tell you._

_Until then,_

_in love,_

_your secret admirer."_

Hermione arrived at the library, nobody else was there, so she went through the shelves and searched books with information for her Potion's Essay. She found a good dozen and took a seat at a round table.

At the beginning of the school year, Professor McGonagall introduced the students to a new Potion's Master. His name was Fidillus Phantasia. He was much like Snape. He didn't like Muggle-Borns or those who are friends with Muggle-Borns but the Pure-Bloods who are proud of being that. Hermione always tried to handle with him but he wouldn't handle with her and from before the Easter holidays he even ignored that she was in his classroom.

Howbeit, she worked hard and did her best to get a good mark in Potion. She had worked on the essay for nearly two hours when she recognised that it was already 7 o'clock and she were really hungry. She finished the essay, got her things together and left the library to go to the Great Hall and have some breakfast. She joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning, boys!", she said happily. "Morning, Mione", Ron and Harry said together. "Where were you?", Harry asked. "I told Ron I was going to the library. Didn't he told you?" "No, I haven't told Harry. I don't know anything about that." "Well, when I came down into the Common room, you were there sleeping in an armchair. I woke you up, told you where I was going and sent you off to bed." "I don't know this anymore. What time was it?" "It was about 5 o'clock." "5 o'clock? You wake me up at 5 o'clock? Are you crazy. That's the time I dream most!" "So?" "I sometimes dream of you!"

Hermione looked at him. She didn't seem to understand what he had just said.

"Why would you like to dream of me?" "Because...Oi, Hermione, do you think I want to dream of you?" "Well, no, I don't. See you at Defence against the Dark Arts." Hermione went away without have eaten anything.

"Ron, what was that supposed to mean?", Harry asked Ron, after Hermione was out of sight. "Yeah, what should I have said?" "Don't know, but not that you don't want to dream of her." "I've spoiled it, haven't I?" "I think you nearly did." "Nearly? What do you mean?" "I mean, I think when you just say what you feel for her, she would be pleased." "You mean, she loves me, too?" "I think so. I mean everyone can see the way you look at each other." "Okay, I'll talk to her after Defence against the Dark Arts. Let's go."

Harry and Ron departed from the Great Hall and went to the Dungeon. Hermione was already standing there, as they arrived.

"Talk to her, now!", Harry muttered into Ron's right ear. "I can't", he muttered back.

One after one the Slytherins and the other Gryffindors arrived and after all, Prof. Phantasia, too. After a double-lesson Potion, Harry and Ron went out of the Dungeons as school bell rang. Hermione stayed in the classroom.

"Miss Granger, what do you want?", the Professor asked her. "Sir, I just wondered if you maybe could give me coaching." "Give someone like you coaching? I don't think so." "But, Sir, I really want to improve in Defence against the Dark Arts." "You're a little Miss know-it-all! I won't help you."

Hermione looked up to Professor Phantasia. He was a young, blonde, good-looking man and reminded her of Gilderoy Lockhart. Although, Professor Phantasia was a bit evil and mean, Hermione thought he must have a good side, too. She just had the feeling of liking him more than just a teacher.

"Would you please go now, Miss Granger?" "But, Sir,..." "Out of my classroom, I said!"

Hermione took a last glance at him and ran away. Harry and Ron were standing outside the classroom.

"Hermione, Ron wanted to talk to you", Harry said and left them standing.

"What do you want, Ronald?", Hermione asked as they slowly went to the Entrance Hall. "Mione, I wanted to tell you..." "What?" "I wrote the letter you got yesterday." "It was you?" "Yeah! It was me!" "But...Why?" "Why? I love you since our third year at Hogwarts. That's why!" "But, Ron, why haven't you ever told me?" "Cause I'm an idiot, perhaps!" "Of course, you aren't...well, sometimes, maybe." "Thanks, Hermione." "No, Ron, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just...I hoped you would feel this way for me." "You hoped? Does that mean...?" "Yeah, it does. I love you, too, Ron. Since our third year." "But then, why did you go out with Krum?" "He asked me to and I couldn't say "NO". But I always hoped you would ask me to go out with you." "Well, then, would you go out with me?" "Next Hogsmeade weekend?" "Why not?" "We have Transfiguration now, hurry up, we're late."

After two hours of Transfiguration they walked together to the Great Hall to eat Lunch.

"Well? Did you speak with Hermione?", Harry asked Ron muttering. "I did. And she was very pleased." "Does that mean...?" "It means that she loves me." "That's great!" Harry jumped into the air, hugged Ron and Hermione and went away.

"What was that all about?", Hermione asked Ron. "I just told him what you told me." "So he thinks we're together." "We are, aren't we?" "Sure!" Hermione gave Ron a wry smile. Ron hugged her and as his lips touched hers, he smiled his biggest smile.

A/N: I didn't know someone from the 'Harry Potter'-books who could have been successor of Severus Snape for Defence Against the Dark Arts, so I invented Professor Fidillus Phantasia. If anyone knows a better name, please tell me!


End file.
